Such hygiene and treatment measures have been recommended for a very long time, for example in the work entitled "Pathologie Interne" by Grisole, published in 1857 by Victor Masson. Such measures are intended for the treatment or the prevention of hemorroids, anal cracks and irritations, gynecological infections, and constipation.
However, until now, no simple means have been available to the public or to hospital personnel for performing this kind of washing. An object of the present invention is to mitigate this drawback.